Random Reimu x Marisa
by TouhouLoveStories
Summary: This is a Reimu x Marisa story. Rated T for language.


** This is a random Marisa x Reimu I randomly decided to write. Well, on with the show, I guess!**

"La, la, la, la...cleaning my shrine steps for the one billionth time today!" Reimu sang happily as she swept the shrine steps.

Suddenly, she stopped, and randomly looked up at the sky. There wasn't anything in the evening sky, so she didn't know why she looked up there.

_I just wasted precious seconds of my life looking at the sky! _Reimu thought to herself as she continued sweeping. That's all she had done that day. She had swept the shrine steps. Even though the steps were super clean and sparkly, she was _still _sweeping.

"ZEEEEEEEEE!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Reimu looked up at the sky to see Marisa's broomstick hurtling toward her face.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _Reimu thought as she tried to move out of the way before it was too late.

Suddenly, Marisa stopped in front of Reimu. She got off and picked up her broom in her hand, holding it beside her. Marisa plopped a quick kiss on Reimu's lips and then adjusted her hat on her head.

"Evening, Reimu! Did you sweep the shrine steps all day again?" Marisa asked her joyfully.

"Yeah. There was bird poop near the donation box. I think it was trying to give me a donation, but it missed the box, so it doesn't count," Reimu explained. "I had to work super hard to get it off. Eventually it came off, but I ended up having to use a spell card to get it off the shrine steps."

"Wow! Sounds like you had a long day. Why don't we relax and have some tea at my place?" Marisa suggested.

"Okay. Let's go," Reimu replied.

Marisa mounted her broomstick, leaving a little room in the back for Reimu to climb on. "Hop on!" Marisa called to her.

Reimu shrugged and got on the broomstick. Marisa immediately pulled up high into the air, going to fast that Reimu lost her bow in the wind.

"My bow! Marisa, we have to go back!" Reimu exclaimed.

"It's just a hair accessory, Reimu. Besides, I think you look good with or without it," Marisa replied.

"NO! I WILL DIE WITHOUT SOMETHING ON MY HEAD!" Reimu yelled to Marisa over the wind.

Marisa halted in the air. She took off her hat and turned around slightly to put it on Reimu's head. "There," Marisa said, "now you have something on your head."

And then they resumed their journey to the Forest of Magic, which should really be called the Forest of Dangerous Magic, because there are explosions every hour on the hour in that forest. Sometimes Reimu wonders how Marisa's house has survived so many explosions.

When the arrived, Marisa came to such an abrupt halt that if Reimu hadn't been holding on tightly to Marisa, she would've flew off.

Marisa hopped off her broom and waited for Reimu to get off before picking it up and then kicked open her door. She held it open for Reimu, who thanked her for holding the door like a normal person would. But when Reimu walked in, she decided that Marisa's house was a fire hazard.

"Uh...Marisa? What if there's a fire? How would you get out of all this clutter?" Reimu asked Marisa.

"Well-"

"DID SOMEBODY SAY 'FIRE'?" Someone roared. Mokou stepped into Marisa's house with fire in each of her hands.

"NO, NO, NO-!" Reimu and Marisa shrieked as Mokou lit Marisa's house on fire.

The house caught on fire very quickly. Soon, an entire wall of Marisa's house was coated in fire.

"Well, Imma go take a shit. Bye!" Mokou said as she turned around merrily and walked away, leaving Marisa and Reimu in a flaming house.

"Ah...I need a water spell..." Marisa mumbled, searching quickly through her books.

"HURRY! THE HOUSE IS GOING TO BURN DOWN!" Reimu exclaimed, panicked.

"Step one: Calm down. You're not going to help the situation by panicking, Reimu. Now, help me find a book called, _Elemental Magic For Witches_!" Marisa yelled to Reimu over the crackling of the fire.

Reimu looked all over the ground, turning the books over one by one. Finally, she found what Marisa was looking for.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Reimu exclaimed, tossing Marisa the book.

"Thanks!" Marisa yelled back as she caught it. She quickly skimmed through it, looking for a water spell. Then she realized that this book wasn't the right book. "Reimu! This is _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_!" Marisa shrieked over the fire. She set the book down on the floor and finally found what she had been looking for.

"Did you find it?" Reimu asked, standing over Marisa' shoulder to look down at the book.

"Yeah. Here's the spell," Marisa said, pointing to a section in the book. She immediately dropped the book and raised up her hands, yelling, "WATER BE SUMMONED!"

Water shot out of Marisa's hands and onto the fire, putting it out almost immediately. But, of course, there was the stupid little flame that had escaped the water, so that meant Marisa needed to shoot water at the fire. Again.

When the fire was completely gone, Marisa looked around at the mess. "Yeah...we're going to have to let the water dry. Let's just go to your place, shall we?" Marisa suggested.

Reimu nodded and then led Marisa through the door way of the scorched cottage. Marisa hopped on her broom and flew into the sky while Reimu just flew beside her.

"I think that was the most eventful thing that happened to me today," Reimu commented as she and Marisa flew back to the Hakurei Shrine.

"I almost died because I ate a poisonous mushroom," Marisa offered. "But, luckily I was able to get it out of my system with the antidote."

"Wow. That sounds dangerous," Reimu said calmly, as though Marisa almost dying was an average thing to discuss.

"It was," Marisa replied.

When they got to the shrine, Reimu landed on the shrine grounds, but accidentally twisted her ankle in the process. She heard a little "pop" and suddenly her ankle started hurting. A lot.

"Did you just break your ankle?" Marisa asked Reimu, dismounting her broom and walking toward the red-white miko.

"Probably. Oh well. Let's go have some tea." Reimu, hopping on one foot, led Marisa inside the shrine and into the kitchen, where she began to prepare tea and cookies for them.

"Can I sit on the counter?" Marisa asked.

Reimu looked at Marisa and shrugged. "Sure."

"Cool!" Marisa exclaimed as she climbed up on the counter and took a seat beside the stove, where a teapot was starting to boil.

Reimu climbed up onto the counter and sat beside Marisa. Then she took Marisa's hands in hers and looked deep into Marisa's golden eyes.

"Marisa?"

"What?"

"Do you want your hat back?"

"Yes, please," Marisa said, lifting her hat off of Reimu's head.

"You don't look like Marisa without your hat," Reimu giggled.

"You don't look like Reimu without your bow," Marisa chuckled.

Suddenly, the teapot starting whistling, interrupting their conversation.

"UGH! STUPID TEAPOT!" Reimu exclaimed, hopping off of the counter to take it off the stove. "We'll just let it cool for a little bit. I don't know about you, but I really don't like drinking really hot liquids that burn my tongue," Reimu informed her. Then she got back on the counter and took Marisa's hands in hers once more.

Then, all of a sudden, Reimu leaned in toward Marisa's face until their noses were only an inch apart from each other. Reimu smiled and stared deeply into Marisa's eyes. Then she gently pressed her lips onto Marisa's, kissing her softly.

Marisa was surprised by the sudden rush of affection from Reimu. They were a couple, but they hadn't kissed in a while because they had been too busy solving that dumb incident Okuu had caused.

Reimu parted Marisa's lips slowly with her tongue, trying to gain access to the inside of Marisa's mouth. Marisa allowed Reimu to slip her tongue into her mouth, caressing the top of Reimu's tongue with hers as she explored her mouth.

Suddenly, Marisa began to kiss Reimu harder, and with more passion. "Mmmmm..." Reimu moaned as Marisa wrapped her arms around Reimu's hips and pulled her closer. They were still on the counter, strangely. Their tea was getting cold, but they didn't really care. All that mattered to them at the moment was each other.

When Reimu finally broke away, gasping for breath, Marisa let out a loud moan of satisfaction. A dribble of saliva was still connecting their mouths together.

"Ah, the tea! We totally forgot about it," Reimu suddenly realized, hopping off the counter. She opened the lid and a thin stream of steam trickled out, disappearing in the air above them. "Phew...it's still warm," Reimu sighed in relief. She got two cups out of a of a cabinet and set them beside the plate of cookies. She poured tea into both glasses until they were both filled up halfway, and then put the plate of cookies and the two tea glasses on the tray.

"Want me to take this for you?" Marisa asked, lifting the tray off of the counter.

"Sure, just don't spill it."

"Okay, I won't." Marisa carried the tray into Reimu's dining room and you'll never believe what happened.

She didn't spill it!  
"Good job, Marisa! You have earned 100 awesome points!" Reimu cheered, clapping and cheering for Marisa.

"Does this mean I get to take books from Patchouli's library without anybody stopping me?"  
"Yes, and so much more!" Reimu giggled.

Soon, Reimu and Marisa were both laughing so hard that snot was flying out of their noses and onto the walls.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Wait, why are we laughing?" Marisa suddenly stopped laughing.

"I don't know. But it's fun!"

"Are we ever going to drink th-MMMFFFFH!" Marisa was cut off by Reimu kissing her.

Reimu kissed Marisa for about 10.92 seconds and then broke away, blushing. "Sorry. You just looked really cute, so I kissed you," Reimu explained, blushing a deep red color.

Marisa blushed as well. "Let's...drink the tea..." Marisa trailed off, sitting down.

Reimu hopped over to a chair beside Marisa's and sat down. She poured herself a cup of tea and downed it in a couple seconds. "Wow...the perfect temperature, too!" Reimu commented.

Marisa nodded, taking a huge gulp of tea. The gulp that she took was so huge that it drained the whole cup. "Hey, don't you need to get a cast for your ankle?" Marisa asked.

"Nah, I'm a shrine maiden. It'll heal on its own," Reimu replied.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot."

Reimu shoved a cookie in her mouth, crumbs flying everywhere. "Mmmfhafhaufhuwhfiwhefiuhqfeiuhqfhqih," Reimu said.

"WHAT?" Marisa asked, astonished.

Reimu finished chewing and swallowed. Then she took a deep breath, because she hadn't breathed when she chewed the cookie. "Isn't it nice that we get to spend some time together?"

"Yeah. We had to solve that dumb Underground Incident. Gosh, I really wish the youkai would take a break every once in a while!" Marisa complained.

"I know, right? But at least I get to fight them with you," Reimu said lovingly.

Marisa blushed. "Oh...Reimu..."

Reimu kissed Marisa softly. Marisa kissed Reimu back.  
"I love you, Reimu," Marisa whispered.

"I love you too, Marisa," Reimu whispered back.

"Hey, Reimu."

"What?"

"Look outside."

Reimu got up and hopped outside because her ankle was STILL broken. "What? I don't see anything," Reimu said when Marisa joined her outside the shrine.

"Look up," Marisa told her.

Reimu obeyed, looking up into the vast, starry, beautiful night sky. There were shooting stars racing across the sky.

"Hurry! Make a wish!" Marisa shouted happily. "You can't tell anyone, or it won't come true!"  
Reimu kept her eyes on the shooting stars. _I wish... _Reimu thought to herself. _I wish that Marisa and I can always be together, even when Gensokyo's peace is unbalanced. _

Marisa reached for Reimu's hand and laced her fingers with Reimu's. "Reimu?" Marisa asked, looking deep into Reimu's eyes.

"Yeah?"  
"There's bird poop in your hair."

"UGH! DUMB BIRDS!" Reimu shouted at the birds flying above.

Marisa and Reimu kept watching the shooting stars until the show was over and dawn arrived in Gensokyo. Reimu had fallen asleep in Marisa's lap, despite the fact that there was bird poop on her head.

**Yeah, so there you go! ReiMari is one of my favorite pairings. In my opinion, they're just so cute together!**


End file.
